


Mistletoe

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Christmas, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is not too happy about this new tradition Bilbo has introduced.</p><p>(Which has nothing to do with everyone else getting to kiss Bilbo...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Thorin scowled at the mistletoe hanging over the door. He’d have those damned things thrown out of the mountain already if it weren’t for the memory of Bilbo’s smile when he’d told them about that particular Hobbit tradition. So the plants got to stay.

Seeing a grinning Kili hurry over when Bilbo arrived a steal a kiss, he decided that, instead, he’d just banish to company until after Yule. It seemed everyone was managing to catch Bilbo under the mistletoe. Everyone except him. That Fili and Kili had been eager to take advantage of the tradition had to be expected. The same went for Bofur. He figured Nori stealing a kiss here and there was also not too surprising and a comparatively harmless thing for him to steal. Even Dís had kissed Bilbo yesterday (which had nothing at all to do with his decision to spend the morning sparring).

It wasn’t that they were enjoying the Hobbit tradition that was driving him crazy, it was they they all seemed to be aiming for Bilbo – which wasn’t too difficult because the number of those bloody plants seemed to increase every day. 

And not, his displeasure had nothing to do with seeing others kiss Bilbo, no matter what Dwalin might say. He glared at his friend, not liking the smirk he wore. He simply…didn’t want his subjects to misunderstand.

His scowls lessened when he caught sight of one of the guards normally minding the gate. It seemed his guests had arrived.

“Fíli, Kíli, we have guests waiting at the gate. Go lead them to our private dining room, I’ll join you in a moment.” He waited for them to leave – careful to cross the doorway quickly one after the other – then turned to Bilbo. “Would you accompany me, Master Baggins?”

Bilbo looked surprised for a moment before smiling. “Of course.”

Thorin’s answering smile froze when he noticed Dwalin quickly moving towards to door to intercept Bilbo under the mistletoe. A flicker of red in the hall caught his eye. It seemed his spymaster was also trying to catch their hobbit (again). Thinking quickly, Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand and tucked him back, making Dwalin and Nori crash into one another. He offered Bilbo his arm. “Allow me?”

Bilbo seemed surprised at first but then his expression cleared and he gave Thorin a soft smile. “Gladly.”

Thorin led him out, past Dwalin and Nori who still hadn’t got around to disentangle themselves. Perhaps he and Bilbo would take the long way to the meeting, the one with the many doorways. After all, his bad sense of directly was well known. It might make him miss his nephews’ reaction to having to lead Bard and Tauriel past all the mistletoe but he thought it might be worth it.

He looked back over his shoulder at his friend. “Oh and Dwalin?” He pointed up. “Mistletoe.”


End file.
